Life
by Azurelitestar
Summary: Nicaea. Demons. Auction. Technicalities. JP's. Stats. Fate. Ikebukuro. Life - A special oneshot dedicated to a dear friend. A Durarara! and Devil Survivor 2 crossover. Warning: Major character deaths.


A/N: I had a real emotional rollercoaster ride with this. :p

Anyway - this is a oneshot dedicated to my friend. Today is her birthday, and I have planned for this oneshot as a present some time ago. We actually discussed about a DRRR and DeSu2 crossover world a little while after that, and she came up with lots of ideas that I tried to add in here. I'm sure she'll find some things here oddly familiar, haha.

To Audrey - this is for you. Happy birthday, dear. :)

* * *

**Nicaea**

It was a strange icon, Celty had to admit.

A picture of a heart, made up of white and red squares, against a black background. Below the icon was its name, which was foreign and even stranger than the icon itself.

The phone app named 'Nicaea'.

Ever since she had downloaded the app - though it was unintentional on her part, since Shinra was the one who took her PDA and downloaded it for her without her consent - Celty hadn't accessed it even once. Not that she hadn't tried to; she did. But whenever her finger hovered over the screen where the icon was, Celty found herself withdrawing it eventually.

Because, for some unexplainable reason, the app gave off an ominous vibe. An aura so menacing that merely seeing the icon sent chills down her spine.

But for today, something felt different.

_"A friend's death clip has been uploaded."_

The words of the deep masculine voice coming from her PDA continued to ring in her mind.

For yet another mysterious reason, after hearing that voice, Celty felt that she could actually access the app now.

No, it was more like...she felt compelled to. Like as if the voice were beckoning her to touch the app. To view the aforementioned "death clip".

With a hollow sense of determination, the Dullahan reached for her PDA and swiped across the screen until she found the cryptic icon.

And then she tapped it.

* * *

**Demons**

Mikado thought he must've had been dreaming.

One moment, he was in the observation deck of Sunshine 60, enjoying the view of Ikebukuro together with Masaomi and Anri, and then the next, everything around him was in complete shatters.

The entire building had collapsed, he realised as he struggled to push himself to his feet in a daze. He was surrounded by huge debris, tattered bodies, and thick pools of blood. The air was filled with the smell of dust and iron. In his weak grip was his phone, flipped open and somehow still intact.

But there was no sign of Masaomi or Anri anywhere.

And just when Mikado started to look for his friends-

_"Hey! Where do you think you're looking at, human?"_

Mikado jumped. Then he turned.

What he saw was a pink gargoyle-like creature; a creature with large wings and talons, and a mouth shaped like the beak of a bird. It looked like a beast that existed only in myths and legends, or some malevolent figure from fantasy novels.

Its eyes casted a sharp, piercing gaze as they watched Mikado, and then in that dissonant, echoing voice, it spoke.

_"Well, that's much better. Now I get to see your pathetic face clearly."_

Mikado stared at the creature.

_"I'll have you know, I saved your measly life back there. It'd be stupid to just let my summoner die like that, after all. I'd rather slowly torture you to death personally. In fact, I should do that right now. You owe me that, at least."_

"..."

Mikado's jaw dropped.

_"What? Too frightened to reply? That's how it _should_ be. Humans ought to fear us demons, after all. Just the thought of you lording over me sickens me."_

But Mikado was not afraid.

The reason for his silence was not fear.

It was the sheer excitement and thrill surging through his veins and gripping his heart that made him unable to speak.

For before his eyes was an actual demon. Something that he didn't think would have existed in real life.

His heart began to race. Meeting this creature...this demon was just like the time he met Celty and saw what was inside her helmet.

If Mikado had to use just one word to describe this experience, it would be: "Exhilarating".

Mikado pursed his lips.

The demon huffed. _"Ahh, that's it. I'm itching to tear you into pieces. Get ready to be shredded apart, human!"_

As the demon got ready to charge towards him, Mikado gulped. Placing his free hand in his pocket, he took out a ballpoint pen, and smiled.

The phone in his hand vibrated.

* * *

**Auction**

Demons were probably the weirdest shit ever.

They looked like anything but human, except for a couple few. Among them, for instance, there were demons that looked like horses and rabbits and even _fairies_. (Really, referring to sweet-looking animals or creatures like them as "demons" was one of the harder things he could accept.)

Then there were demons that looked like... Looked like...

...Shizuo couldn't even tell what they were supposed to look like.

Another weird thing about these demons was that they could be fused together.

Even after listening to Tico's detailed explanation about it, Shizuo still couldn't understand how mashing two random demons together produced another demon that looked nothing like its so-called parents. And somehow, if he had used a different demon in the process, or two entirely different ones, they would still produce the same kind of demon.

That made about as much sense as pouring milk into green tea and expecting it to turn into orange juice.

And then, there was the fact that they were willing to sell themselves for some reason Shizuo couldn't understand. Seriously, why were they so desperate for Macca anyway? If it wasn't the only way to get new demons as his allies to protect Ikebukuro, Shizuo would probably never access the Auction. It looked really wrong seeing a dog-like demon offering itself for a decent amount of Macca.

So here he was, glancing through the list of demons that had put themselves up for sale.

While grumbling to himself whenever somebody else won at the very last second.

It always happened when it looked like he was about to win. He had quite a significant amount of Macca from defeating so many demons so far, so he wasn't afraid to spend it. But somehow, there would always be someone else who was willing to fork out even more Macca for the demon he was bidding for.

And it was the same person every time.

By now, Shizuo had reached the last demon on the list. All of the others' were greyed out, indicating that they had been sold. To the same person every damn time, Shizuo noted.

He quickly clicked on the last demon and put in as much Macca as he could afford. As the timer dropped closer to zero, Shizuo watched the progress of the auction with anticipation.

Then, just as it was about to hit zero-

-a last-minute entry into the auction put out an even higher offer and won the demon.

Shizuo stared at the screen in disbelief.

In a moment of blind anger and frustration, Shizuo grabbed the nearest weirdest-looking demon he saw and flung it into the air.

"Whoever this 'Kanra' person is," Shizuo growled, "I'm gonna kill them."

* * *

**Technicalities**

_Racial Skills_

The first time he witnessed a human's Racial Skill in action, Izaya was filled with absolute glee and joy.

Unlike most other demon-wielding humans, Izaya's excitement was not due to the possibility of cracking that Skill for himself. (To be more accurate, he didn't wield demons in the first place. In fact, Izaya barely used the demon he had defeated when it first appeared from his phone.)

It was because it served as a reminder that humans were, indeed, the most fascinating of all living creatures.

There wasn't anything special about humans using the Skills they obtained from demons, truth be told. When those Skills were cracked, their data would be transmitted into the victors' cell phones, where people could simply assign said data to their profiles in the Nicaea app and tap a button to utilise said data in the form of Skills. While a certain kind of sacrifice - be it life or spirit - was needed in order to do so, there still wasn't anything outstanding about it.

But for humans to actually possess their own variety of Racial Skills, just like how different classes of demons had their own Racial Skills... Didn't that mean that humans were an exclusive race by themselves? Capable of using abilities that rivalled even the demons'?

Wouldn't that make humans comparable to all those other so-called supernatural creatures, then?

Izaya smiled at the thought as he continued watching the ongoing battles while sitting on a dented railing nearby, kicking his legs in the air like a child on a swing.

"Humans are truly amazing."

_Skill Crack_

"Mikado! Hey, Mikado!"

Mikado finished off the last group of demons in the area and turned. "Masaomi? What is it?"

"Heh heh. I finally figured out how this Skill Crack thing works now!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, check this out!"

Masaomi narrowed his eyes in an almost seductive manner and leaned towards Mikado, who simply stared back with an unchanged expression. A moment of silence passed over.

"...Um, Masaomi, what are you doing exactly?"

"Have you been Charmed yet?"

"Wha-huh?"

"I'm trying to use my Sexy Gaze on you. So? Are you feeling the effects yet?"

Mikado blinked and gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, Masaomi, I don't think it works that way..."

"It doesn't?" Masaomi frowned and checked his phone. "That's weird... I coulda sworn I got the skill right here..."

Mikado's eyes widened in realisation. "Ah, maybe you-"

"Wait! I got it! Maybe my new Skill only works on girls!"

"Masaomi, that's-"

"No time to talk, Mikado!" Masaomi exclaimed, giving Mikado a dramatic point using his index finger while cutting him off. "I'd better hurry and go find my dear Anri to try this sweet move on!"

"Ahh, b-but Masaomi-"

Without paying any attention to his friend, Masaomi dashed away from the scene.

Mikado sighed and decided to run after him, all the while hoping Sonohara-san wouldn't be too mortified at Masaomi's gesture.

_Macca Bonus_

Demons were seriously the weirdest shit ever.

"...They drop extra Macca."

[U-um... Shizuo...?]

"They drop," Shizuo paused to remember to breathe, "extra Macca."

The quantity of the demonic currency in his phone continued to increase as if to mock him.

"If they could magically make Macca pop out of nowhere, then _why the hell do they want to sell themselves in the first place_?!"

* * *

**JP's**

_Kanra has logged in._

_Kanra_  
Kya-ho~!

_Kanra_  
It's Kanra-chaaaaan!

_Kanra_  
Oh, it's only the two of us here today, Tanaka Tarou-kun?

_Tanaka Tarou_  
Yes, it seems like it.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
Izaya-san.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
There's something I need to ask you.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Hm, well isn't this familiar, now.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
How may I be of service, my dear Mikado-kun?

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
That demon we saw today... It wasn't like any of the others we have seen.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
And there were people dressed in yellow uniforms who summoned demons to fight it off, too. Along with other ordinary citizens like us. They seemed to know what they were doing.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]  
_Who are they, exactly? And why is that demon so different from the others?

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Ahh, I see. Well, you certainly made a wise decision in switching to Private mode.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
So... You really know something about this, Izaya-san?

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Indeed I do.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Though I must tell you, the information I have is highly classified. You can call it one of the government's top secrets.

_Kanra [Private Mode]  
_If the organisation finds out that I'm selling the information to you-

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
-I can't guarantee we will be able to live to see the light of tomorrow.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
So. Do you still want to know more about the things you saw?

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
...Please carry on, Izaya-san.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
I see. You are indeed desperate to know.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
I won't ask what happened. But if it is related to Masaomi-kun and Anri-chan's safety, then I can assure you that Shizu-chan and my brilliant courier will be able to handle that. It's their profession nowadays, it seems.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
Thank you, Izaya-san.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
No need for that. I'm sure I'll be able to find out soon enough anyway.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Well. Let's cut to the chase, shall we?

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
Alright.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
The first thing you need to know. The enemy you fought today isn't a demon.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
...Eh?

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
It is an extraterrestrial creature, superficially designed for the purpose of destroying the various towers placed all over Japan. But its true purpose - or should I say, _their_ true purpose - is to serve as a test for mankind. They are known as Septentriones.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
Sep...tentriones...

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
The one you fought today is Mizar. It is the sixth in the line of the Septentriones.

_Kanra [Private Mode]  
_If you're familiar with the astrology concerning the Big Dipper, I'm sure you know where I'm going along with this.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]  
_There are seven of these, um, aliens?

_Kanra [Private Mode]  
_…Well. Close enough.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]  
_Seven Septentriones… Today is Friday…

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]  
_So that means… A Septentrione known as Benetnasch will appear tomorrow?

_Kanra [Private Mode]  
_Very good. You catch on fast.

_Kanra [Private Mode]  
_To put it simply, the Septentriones serve as the obstacles in an obstacle course. If you manage to overcome the first obstacle, you can carry on safely to the second, followed by the third, and so on.

_Kanra [Private Mode]  
_But if you fail at any of them, then you're not allowed to carry on with the others, and you're out of the game.

_Kanra [Private Mode]  
_But in the case of the Septentriones… Being "out of the game" means losing your life, of course.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]  
_That's horrible…

_Kanra [Private Mode]  
_So. If you take the danger of that the Septentriones pose to humanity into consideration, then you would need people to defend against these creatures, right?

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
That's the role of the "ordinary citizens" you saw today. They are the group of people assigned with the task of eliminating the Septentriones that appear every day.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
But who assigned them this task? Why are the Septentriones targeting the towers anyway?

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
I was getting to that. Now, you remember the people in yellow uniforms you saw?

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
They're from an organisation known as JP's.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
JP's?

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Yes. JP's. A top secret organisation that the government has kept under wraps since the formation of this country. And for good reason.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
They are in charge of the research concerning the Demon Summoning Programme, after all.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
The Demon Summoning Programme? The same function as the Nicaea app in our phones?

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
So... Does that mean...?

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
No, it wasn't them. The Nicaea app was developed by a third party, completely unrelated to JP's. JP's is looking into the identity of the third party themselves.

_Kanra [Private Mode]  
_But I have a feeling that the chief of JP's knows more about this mysterious third party than what he lets on.

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
Um... Wait, please. So JP's knows about demons? And they've been using them to fight the Septentriones because the Septentriones are targeting the towers?

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Yes. That's precisely it.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
And as for why the towers are so important to them...

_Takoyaki has logged in._

_Tanaka Tarou [Private Mode]_  
Eh?

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Hm, I see. This is becoming interesting.

_Kanra_  
Ya~! Hi there! Are you new here?

_Kanra_  
It's so exciting to see a new face around here! We haven't had one in ages!

_Kanra_  
Why don't you introduce yourself?

_Takoyaki_  
...

_Takoyaki_  
...Takoyaki.

_Tanaka Tarou_  
Um, hello! I'm Tanaka Tarou. It's nice to meet you, Takoyaki-san.

_Takoyaki_  
...

_Tanaka Tarou_  
Um...

_Kanra_  
Uwah, Takoyaki~ What an adorable name! Aww, I love takoyaki!

_Kanra_  
Ooh! Does that mean you like takoyaki too? I get the feeling we'll be great friends, Takoyaki-san. Teehee!

_Takoyaki [Private Mode]_  
Orihara.

_Takoyaki [Private Mode]_  
I know it's you.

_Takoyaki [Private Mode]_  
Drop the charade. We have something to discuss.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Why, it's such a pleasure to see you too, Chief-san.

_Takoyaki [Private Mode]_  
I haven't much time, so I will go straight to the point.

_Takoyaki [Private Mode]_  
Orihara. I want you to disseminate all the information you know about JP's and the Void to all the surviving citizens in Tokyo.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
...Well, well. This is certainly a surprise.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Didn't Chief-san want to keep the information under wraps so that JP's can carry out its operations without having to explain the reasons behind them?

_Takoyaki [Private Mode]_  
Circumstances have changed, Orihara.

_Takoyaki [Private Mode]_  
There is a division of loyalties among my subordinates and the citizens acquainted with JP's. It is prudent for me to take action.

_Takoyaki [Private Mode]_  
If I were to go about making my ideal world a reality, I am going to need more people who share my vision to stand on my side. And the most efficient way of accomplishing that would be for the ordinary citizens who have survived thus far to know.

_Kanra [Private Mode]  
_But isn't that like a double-edged sword, Chief-san?

_Kanra [Private Mode]  
_If people know about the truth, no doubt there will be some who agree with your ideals and will step up to join you.

_Kanra [Private Mode]  
_But there is also the possibility that there will be people who have their own beliefs that they want to see realised. They may even go against you.

_Takoyaki [Private Mode]  
_It doesn't matter. Let them come.

_Takoyaki [Private Mode]  
_I will see to it that their ideals will never be realised.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
…I see.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Well, you can rest easy, Chief-san. I'll do what I can to help you.

_Takoyaki [Private Mode]_  
Thank you, Orihara. I will take my leave for now.

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Then I wish you all the best in realising your dreams, Chief-san.

_Takoyaki has logged out._

_Tanaka Tarou_  
Eh-eh?! Takoyaki-san left? Umm... Is... Is it because I offended them in some way?

_Kanra_  
Awww, don't feel bad, Tanaka-kun~ I'm sure Takoyaki-san is just a bit shy. When they feel up to it, they'll drop by again!

_Kanra [Private Mode]_  
Now... Where were we?

* * *

**Stats**

"Should I pump up my Vitality stat, or should I continue focusing on my Strength? Hmm, but if all I have is Strength and low Vitality, I'm gonna get my ass handed by those demons... Ah, but then again-"

"Masaomi, what are you doing?"

"Whoa!" Masaomi said with a jolt. Upon seeing the familiar faces of his two closest friends, he immediately relaxed. "Oh, it's you, Mikado. Don't scare me like that."

"S-sorry." Mikado rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I saw you mumbling to yourself and got worried, so..."

"Oh, my bad, my bad. I was wondering how I should distribute my new Stat points to make a good build for myself."

Mikado tilted his head while Anri's expression remained largely unchanged. Before either could reply, another voice joined in the conversation.

"Yo. What're you kids doing here all by yourselves?"

It was spoken by a familiar man wearing a dark brown beanie, accompanied by three other familiar people.

"Ah, Kadota-san! Karisawa-san and Yumasaki-san and Togusa-san, too!"

"Hey back at ya, Mikapuu. So you, Kida-kun and Anri-chan aren't dead yet, huh? That's really great to see!" Erika said with a wink.

Mikado nodded eagerly. "I'm glad. You're all alright."

"Same here," Kadota replied, giving him a reassuring smile. "Oh, right, so what are you doing here, exactly? This isn't a safe place to be at right now. The demons are gonna keep coming."

"That's what we're here for, Kadota-san," Masaomi answered. "We're doing our training here."

Kadota raised an eyebrow. "Training? Hold on, the three of you are..."

Mikado, Masaomi and Anri simply nodded.

"I see..." Kadota sighed. "So you can use demons to fight, too. No wonder you're all still alive."

"I knew it," Masaomi whispered. Then he spoke in a louder voice, "Anyway, you came at a great timing, Kadota-san. You see, I'm currently in a dilemma over how I should distribute my Stat points because I'm not sure what would be good for me to focus on, so I wanted to know if you have any advice on that."

"Hmm, well, that depends on how your build is like now. What have you been focusing on all this while?"

"Mostly on my Strength. With some Vitality on the side," Masaomi replied, showing Kadota the screen of his cell phone displaying his current stats.

"Not a bad choice," Kadota said. "Well, why not-"

"IIIIIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAA...!"

An already dented truck crashed right next to the conversing group.

Dazed from the interruption, they turned towards the source of the yell.

And that was when they saw the most terrifying display of might and speed they had ever seen.

It heavily involved a certain blond hurling every large and bulky debris in sight all at once and a certain raven evading it all so quickly it looked like he was teleporting.

Then, at some point, the blond had gotten physically close enough to the raven to launch a devastating Deathbound attack which sent shockwaves throughout the entire area. Only for the raven to take every hit and leap away like nothing happened.

In short, many feats that were thought to be humanely impossible were accomplished that day.

After what felt like eternity, the pair finally decided to bring their fight elsewhere, leaving the group of adults and teenagers alone in stunned silence.

"Um," Masaomi spoke, "you were saying, Kadota-san?"

"Uh, um, yeah." Kadota paused, and glanced at Masaomi's phone again. "You can, uh...focus on your Magic."

"…Magic?"

"Yeah, Magic."

"Not Strength and Vitality?"

"Not Strength and Vitality."

"Duly noted."

* * *

**Fate**

"Sure you don't need our help?"

"Affirmative," came Vorona's robotic reply. She was covered in grime and blood from head to toe, and stepping on the decaying remains of one or two Ikebukuro citizens who had been slaughtered in the invasion, but remained completely unfazed. "Senpai and the Black Rider have done enough for me. For that, I show my gratitude. To continue doing battle with the demons and ridding the city of them - that is what I shall do."

Shizuo nearly flared at that, but he eventually managed to rein in his anger somehow. "Just… Just be careful, alright? I don't want you running into hordes of demons like that again."

"Keep that in mind I shall." Vorona looked down at the ground, where her demons were resting. "Let us depart."

And then she left the area, accompanied by her Scathach and Badb Catha.

Shizuo sighed. "Hope she'll be okay."

Celty nodded as she quietly watched Vorona and her demons fade away into the night.

This had been her daily life since Sunday. The day Celty's world fell apart.

Whenever morning came, Celty would be awakened by the calm voice of Tico notifying her of a new death clip being uploaded onto Nicaea. She would watch the clip, take note of the place, and when she was done, she would head out from the pile of the debris that used to be her and Shinra's home and towards the spot that was shown in the clip.

Since the day her world fell apart, Celty had been pulling no stops to prevent the death clips she had seen on Nicaea from becoming a reality. No matter the place, the time, or the risk involved, Celty would head over there, no questions asked. Even if she had to go up against the strongest of demons all by herself, she would do it.

But thankfully, Celty was never alone when she headed out to save her friends, and today was no different.

"Looks like that's all of 'em for today," Shizuo said, flipping his phone open to check his inbox. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'd better head back to the park. Kasuka must be worried sick."

[Alright then. Thanks for-]

Her typing was cut off by a familiar beeping.

_"A friend's death clip has been uploaded."_

The Tico on both of their devices spoke at the same time.

Shizuo and Celty hurriedly checked Nicaea.

What they saw nearly made them lose their grip.

_'...No.' _Celty's hands trembled. _'No, i-it just isn't possible...'_

"There's...no way this is..." Celty heard Shizuo mumble.

Celty smacked herself hard on her helmet, partly to redirect her attention to more pressing matters, but mostly to wake herself up from this nightmare, if it was one.

But it wasn't. And while Celty didn't want to believe that, she knew it was true.

[We need to go. Now.] The normal Celty would've had flinched at how demanding she was sounding, but after everything that happened, nothing was normal anymore. [It doesn't matter how impossible this might seem. It's a death clip like all the others. If we don't do something, it _will_ come true. Do you understand me, Shizuo?]

"..."

[Shizuo!]

Shizuo nearly stepped back when the screen of Celty's PDA suddenly appeared before his eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "...Yeah. Yeah, you're right." He readjusted his shades. "Let's go."

Then, as always, they started their search in Ikebukuro.

And when they couldn't find the place that matched the one shown in the clip, they sped towards Shinjuku as quickly as Shooter could take them.

But they were too late.

And they knew this not because they found the spot that was shown in the death clip, but because the only reason they were able to find the place at all was by searching all of Shinjuku, only to find a fresh trail of blood leading them to it.

The path to the destination was long and straight. Celty cruised alongside it, her blood running colder and colder as she neared the place. The trail made an abrupt turn into a dimly lit alley, where a soft cry was coming from, and that was where Celty and Shizuo got off and parked Shooter where the tyres wouldn't touch the blood. Holding onto a thin string of hope, they walked into the alley.

And there, lying by his side and in a thick pool of his own blood under the flickering light of a lamppost, was Izaya.

Curled up beside him and slipped under his arm were Mairu and Kururi, sobbing quietly as they buried their heads in their brother's chest.

Had it not been for all the blood, they would have looked like a family of three falling asleep together as one, with Mairu and Kururi snuggled up in their older brother's warm embrace.

The twins, as if detecting Celty and Shizuo's presence, weakly tilted their heads from beneath Izaya's limp arm. Tears cascaded down their cheeks, mixing with Izaya's blood.

"C-C...Celty-san... Sh...Shizuo-san..." Mairu acknowledged softly amidst her broken sobs. "I-Iza-nii is... I-Iza-nii is..."

Celty and Shizuo stepped forward, but neither had the heart to ask anything. Not about what happened, not about when it happened - there was just no way they could do that to the girls right now.

"Iza-nii..." Mairu turned towards Izaya and sniffed as she continued to whisper tenderly into his ear, "C-Celty-san a-and Shizuo-san are here..."

Izaya did not respond at first. But after much coaxing from his frightened sister, the informant groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He rolled them until the shapes of his guests fell in his line of vision, and then he chuckled.

"You came..." Izaya said without as much as a stutter, sounding as lucid as he always had been. "I didn't think you'd come..."

"...Why wouldn't we?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"Don't try to test me, Shizu-chan. Isn't the answer obvious?"

[We saw your death clip.] Celty explained, kneeling down to allow Izaya a closer look at her PDA. [There was just no way we would let it come true, regardless of how we feel about you.]

Izaya gave a crooked smile. "Really... Are you sure you're not simply saying words of pity to a dying man?"

[You're not dying. I won't let you.]

Celty then quickly exited the screen and tapped on her Nicaea app. She summoned her Norn, and commanded it to cast its healing spell on Izaya, which bathed him in a thin veil of light.

Izaya chuckled weakly. "Come now, Courier... Even I'm not about to deny it." Izaya paused to spit out the blood curdling in his throat. "I know the condition my body is in right now. With the amount of blood I've lost and am losing, it's a surprise I'm not gone yet..."

"Yeah right, it is," Shizuo said. "C'mon flea. I know you. You're stronger than this. You've been taking every single hit I throw at you and shrugging it off like it's nothing. Are you really just gonna lie down there and let yourself bleed to death just 'cuz a bunch of demons got to you?"

Izaya laughed. "Wow, look at this. Heiwajima Shizuo - Orihara Izaya's mortal enemy - is trying to convince him into staying alive. If I weren't here listening to your every word myself, I would have lauded the person who dared make up a silly story like that."

Celty clenched her fists. Without warning, she slapped Izaya hard across his cheek and then gently cradled his head. Her shadow typed furiously.

[What's gotten into you, Izaya? Haven't you always been in love with being alive? Don't you _want_ to stay alive?! Why aren't you fighting?! Why are you giving up?!]

Izaya frowned as he tried to regain his focus. When he finally read the message on Celty's PDA, he smiled wryly. "'Giving up', I see... Yes, I suppose that's what I have been doing, haven't I? It's why I'm still here, listening to you trying to talk some sense into me."

Celty made a move to reply, but then she stopped herself when the meaning behind Izaya's words slowly started to sink in.

She remembered the long trail of blood leading her to the alley. The vast amount of blood pooling beneath Izaya's body. His arm draped across his younger sisters, pulling them into a protective embrace. The struggle to keep himself awake long enough for Celty and Shizuo to arrive and speak with him. Trying to remain as lucid as he was before, as if pretending he hadn't been mauled by the horde of demons that had been going after his sisters; pretending that he wasn't lying in a pool of his own blood with his sisters bawling into his chest.

He hadn't been giving up. Not in the least.

But there was only so much he could do as a human to stay alive under these circumstances, and Izaya knew that.

_'So that's why...'_

Celty's shoulders sunk.

[...I'm sorry.]

Izaya didn't reply.

Celty bristled. [Iza-]

"Ahh," the raven sighed. Celty was so relieved that she would have burst out into tears if she could. "See, this is why I hate you monsters so much... Interfering with the lives of my precious humans, playing around with their fate, being so unpredictable... I really don't like it."

"Then too bad for you, flea, 'cuz you're gonna have to start liking it." Shizuo knelt down beside him, running his hand through Kururi's hair soothingly. "With how 'Bukuro is right now, we could use all the help we need. I mean, you love humans, yeah? Then why not help protect them and chase the demons away? I'm sure they'll thank you for it."

The smile on Izaya's face became warm and sincere. "That's a really nice proposition, Shizu-chan. But I'm afraid I'll have to decline. After all, I..." His eyes began to flicker close. "I...want to see humans...deciding on their own fate...and how they'll go about making it a reality..."

[No, don't fall asleep! Izaya!]

"…Dammit, you just said you wanted to see how humans are gonna decide on their own fate. Do you really wanna die before you get to see that? Die knowing that you still have regrets?!"

"…Necessity (We need you)…! …Stay (Don't go)…!"

"Iza-nii… Iza-nii…"

Izaya coughed and was beginning to wheeze, but otherwise fought to keep his eyes open.

[Please, Izaya. I've already lost Shinra. I... I can't lose you too.]

Izaya breathed heavily, choking on his own blood. He spat it aside and craned his neck to look at Celty in the eye, and then he smiled.

"He'll be so jealous to hear that, you know?"

'…'

Izaya chuckled.

"But I'm sure...he didn't want to leave you, either..."

With the last bit of his strength, Izaya pulled his sisters closer to his chest.

And then his eyelids fell shut, with a deceivingly peaceful smile on his face.

Mairu wailed, and wailed. Screamed apologies and hate and love towards her older brother, and shook him violently as she cried for him to stay, to not leave them like their parents did.

Kururi continued calling his name, tears endlessly trickling down her cheeks. She called for her brother, her father, and her mother. But she called for her brother the most, gripping his shirt and tugging it mournfully.

If Celty could cry, she would have. But all that came out were twirls of her shadow spilling onto the ground, leaving no marks even as they brushed against the floor. She heard her PDA beep, but she was not in the mood to check. Celty merely remained where she was, hanging her head low as her shoulders shook in a silent sob.

Shizuo was shaking, but he wasn't crying. And he didn't for the rest of the time he was there.

. . .

Hours after the incident, Celty found herself unable to fall asleep.

The memories flashed through her mind like a vintage movie. She tried and failed to pay it no heed.

Celty tossed and turned in the bed of dust and soil, with her neck propped up against the edge of a piece of cement and her shadow forming a blanket to cover her with.

Then she remembered her PDA's ring, and stiffly brought it out to check.

She went into her Nicaea app, where she found the profile image of Izaya under her Fate tab dulled and greyed out. Just like Shinra's, she noted with a wrecking ache in her heart.

But something was strange. Strange and eerily familiar.

For the number that was next to Izaya's picture - the number that had always remained at zero - had gone up to a five.

Bewildered by the change, Celty tapped the number. A text box appeared on the screen.

_Orihara Izaya's Fate level has increased to 5._

_You are now able to fuse Loki._

Celty's fingers trembled.

She turned her PDA off and fell into the false comfort of the darkness.

* * *

**Ikebukuro**

The early morning of Sunday found Celty waking up in the arms of her beloved.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Shinra said as always, planting a peck on where Celty's cheek would have been. In a fluster, Celty punched him in his side, immobilising him long enough for Celty to leap out of the bed and dash into the bathroom.

Shinra laughed tenderly at the sight, resting his chin on one of his palms.

"Say, Celty," he spoke when the Dullahan decided to leave the confinements of the toilet. At Celty's innocent tilt of her neck, Shinra beamed. "Let's go out on a date today, shall we?"

_-Fire. There was fire everywhere._

_He had been trying to get away. _They _had been trying to get away. But she got hit and fell to the ground._

_He stopped to help her up, to ask her if she was alright and if she was hurting. But before she could reply, a ball of fire coming from behind struck him-_

Celty turned to glance at her PDA on the table. Then, she turned back to face Shinra, and nodded.

. . .

The city was as lively as ever.

Cars cruised along the roads, bicycles glided by the designated lanes, people from all walks of life filled the streets…

Being together with Shinra like this, immersed in the hustle and bustle of the city… It made Celty feel an odd sense of relief, somehow.

"So, where should we go eat, Celty?" Shinra asked eagerly. "I realise we haven't had many chances where we could go have breakfast out together. I don't know where would be a good place."

[Anywhere is fine.] She answered honestly. [As long as you're with me, I'm happy with anything.]

Shinra stared wide-eyed at the screen for a moment. Tears welled up in his eyes.

[Shi-Shinra?! Why-]

"It's nothing, Celty!" Shinra replied with a sniff, wiping his eyes on the edge of his coat sleeve. "I-I'm just…so overwhelmed with happiness that I… Oh, dear, to do this in front of you…"

Celty gave Shinra's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I love you, Celty," Shinra said. "I mean it. I really do."

[I know.] Celty replied just as warmly.

They had a simple meal at a humble café. The staff left the couple alone most of the time, mostly out of apprehension towards the presence of the infamous Black Rider in their café.

After their breakfast, they continued walking down the street, window-shopping at nearly every store they happened to pass. Time flew by as they explored Ikebukuro, and it wasn't long before Celty suggested heading over to Shinjuku for a change.

[I want to see more of Tokyo.] Celty explained. [I just…feel that it might be nice to see the other wards and districts every once in a while.]

Shinra smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a nice idea. It's not often we get to go out, after all. Shinjuku's pretty near, too. That's a good start for our first date outside Ikebukuro."

Celty nodded.

And then, along the way to the nearest entrance leading to Ikebukuro Station…

"Ah! Celty-san! Shinra-san!"

"Hmm?" Celty and Shinra looked ahead. "Ah, Mikado-kun. Masaomi-kun, and Anri-chan, too. What a coincidence, meeting you here."

"We're on our way to Sunshine City," Masaomi replied. "Raira's gonna hold its annual fair soon, so we're supposed to be looking for some new decorations for the class. We thought Sunshine City might have what we need." Masaomi laughed. "Though, it's more like I'm accompanying these two class reps in doing that."

-_Masaomi was taken first._

_When news of the Black Scar heading their way reached them, Mikado, Masaomi and Anri had been trying to save the few remaining civilians who had fought hard to survive the seven days of hell from the demons that were out to get them._

_But the Void's reach was faster than the vile creatures could ever hope to accomplish._

_The civilians were taken without warning. Disappeared slowly and painfully, screaming and crying and struggling. Not a trace of their existence was left behind._

_Among those civilians was Saki._

_Immobilised by fear and horror, Masaomi collapsed to his knees. He didn't hear Mikado and Anri calling out for him to get away, to stand up and run from the Void. He simply remained there, unmoving._

_Even as the Void swallowed him._

_And it wasn't long before the same happened to-_

"Celty?"

Celty flinched. She turned towards Shinra, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good…"

Celty shook her "head".

[It's nothing. Don't worry.]

Shinra didn't seem too convinced about that.

"Um… I think we shouldn't disturb you any longer," Anri said. "Shall we go, Ryuugamine-kun, Kida-kun?"

"R-right. Um, it was nice meeting you again, Shinra-san, Celty-san."

The trio quickly left, leaving the couple in awkward silence.

When they were out of earshot, Shinra spoke, "Are you sure you're alright, Celty? You haven't been looking too good since you woke up this morning. That's why I thought it'd be good for you if we got out today, but it doesn't seem to be helping…"

[It's not your fault, Shinra. You're not doing anything wrong. I'm enjoying myself. Really.]

"…I see," Shinra replied, smiling wistfully.

Celty felt a pang of guilt. [Shinra…]

"No no, it's okay. I understand. You need some privacy to yourself, too. I can't demand to know everything you're thinking. That's just not fair to you, Celty. And I understand that." Shinra flashed her a warm smile. "But whenever you feel ready to talk, just know that I'll be ready to listen. Okay?"

'…'

Celty lowered her gaze, not knowing what to say.

And then she looked up into Shinra's eyes, and began typing.

[Actually, I-]

"IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUUUN…!"

_Crash!_

A vending machine landed an arm's length away.

Laughing to his heart's content, a certain informant danced along the street, avoiding all the obstacles in his path which a particular blond had sent flying towards him.

"My, Shizu-chan, are you getting _old_? Your aim is just so terrible today, I don't even have to try."

"Just shut up and get out of 'Bukuro, you damn flea!"

An uprooted fire hydrant brushed against the side of Izaya's head, landing in the middle of the junction. The cars swerved to avoid the road hazard that suddenly appeared before their eyes.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Shizu-chan. Someone could have gotten hurt, you know. If you wanted it so badly, you could have just asked. I would've been happy to oblige."

"Yeah right! As if you'd do what I tell you to! If you did, you would've stayed the _hell_ _away_ from here!"

A stop sign soon met its demise.

"Rotten flea, hold still so I can kill you!"

"Now why would anyone in their right frame of mind do that right after you make that threat? You're not making any sense as usual, Shizu-chan."

"Rrrrraaaghhh…!"

_Crash!_

And then the usual chase carried on, the sounds of Shizuo's baritone bellows and Izaya's lively laughter fading away into the distance.

Watching the scene that just unfolded before him, Shinra sighed. "Those two are at it again, I see. Really, couldn't they just get along? They've already ruined my high school life, and now they're starting to ruin my adult life, too."

'…'

"…? Celty?"

The Dullahan simply stared after the pair, unaware that Shinra was calling to her.

"Celty? Celty, are you alright? Celty?"

'…'

'…_They're…'_

'…_They're…!'_

-_All she saw was red. So much red._

_The red tainted the walls of the alley; the floor; the root of the lamppost; the twins' clothes, faces, hands and legs._

_It tainted Shizuo's favourite bartender outfit, a gift from his brother. It tainted his hands, his shoes, and his neck._

_Everything was red._

_And then the next she saw was black._

_The sky had turned black. The trees had turned black. And so had the bushes, the flowers, the grass – everything had turned black._

_There was nothing and no one to be seen except for herself._

_But then she realised._

_She had always been black._

"Celty? Celty! Celty, are you okay? Oh my god, you're crying—Celty, you're crying so badly, is everything-"

[Shinra!]

Celty wrapped her arms around Shinra's neck, pulling him into an embrace so tight he could barely breathe.

[Shinra, Shinra, Shinra! You're okay! Shizuo's okay! Izaya's okay! Everyone and everything is okay! I can't believe—oh gosh, I-I… I…!]

"Shh," Shinra whispered, tenderly stroking Celty's back. "There, there. I know. You must've had a horrible nightmare last night, so you thought this was a dream." Shinra returned the embrace. "But it's okay, Celty. None of it was real. _This_ is reality. We're all here. _I'm_ here. And I won't leave you, no matter what happens."

'_But you did,' _Celty had wanted to say. _'It was real. It really happened.'_

But she didn't. And she didn't have to.

Because even though she knew that the nightmare had been real, it had only been real in another reality.

And that reality, whenever or wherever it was, was over now.

_This_ was her new reality. A reality where Ikebukuro was alive and standing. A reality where she could be together with her friends and her most beloved again. That was all she could ever ask for.

Celty pulled Shinra closer and rested her neck against his shoulder. And they remained that way until the sun of their new world went to rest, and the lights of the city illuminated their way home.


End file.
